


Welcome to the Boiling Isles!

by Sparkly_14



Category: The Owl House (Cartoon)
Genre: Angst, Crushes, F/F, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, No grammar check no proofread no nothing we die like bastards, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Pining, Reader-Insert, Self-Insert, Slight Canon Divergence, just a lil, not that much angst tho
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-11
Updated: 2020-11-11
Packaged: 2021-03-05 20:08:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 6,969
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25851106
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sparkly_14/pseuds/Sparkly_14
Summary: You're on your way to your friend's house until you see a mysterious girl digging through the trash. Hijinks ensue. (Aka every episode rewritten to include you, the reader!)
Relationships: Luz Noceda & Reader, Luz Noceda/Reader
Comments: 7
Kudos: 59





	1. Episode 1 Part 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hi. This is a big project so I'm probably gonna abandon it at some point but I might as well just get this out there. Most of this was written around midnight so sorry about that. I also tried my best to incluse a few more realistic elements into the story. Not a lot, but they're there. Hence the angst. Anyways, I hope you enjoy!

Loud music was blaring through your headphones, the bass drumming in your ears. You walk the usual road to your friend’s house, carrying only a backpack with your laptop, phone, chargers and a fresh set of clothes. There were also some snacks buried deep in one of the pockets, but you weren’t sure if you were really gonna need them. You two didn’t need a sugar rush to get hyper.

You close your eyes and nod along to your favorite part of the song. You made sure you were still walking in a somewhat straight line, using one hand to trail along the wall of houses in your urban and somewhat claustrophobic neighborhood.

Almost a solid minute passed with your eyes still closed, and the wall you were trailing with the tips of your fingers stopped abruptly, making you stop in your tracks and open your eyes. You’ve reached the more suburban part of your town, where your significantly more wealthy friend lives. Along the street was a bus stop, with a woman and who you assumed was her daughter were standing. You keep your eyes on them while walking because you were bored, and watched the girl throw a book in the trash somewhat melancholy. What a waste.

The woman kissed the girl on her forehead and rushed away, brushing your shoulder as she powerwalked past you. She hurriedly apologized and went on her way. Shrugging it off, you turn your attention back to the girl, who you were getting pretty close to, even with your lax walking speed.

She was now digging through the trash, presumably to get her book back. You were confused. First she throws it away and then she digs around the trash to get it again?

“Hey, miss, what’re you doing in the trash?” You shout out, moving your headphones off one ear. She shot up from the trash can and embarrasedly took a step back. “Um, nothing!” She yelled back, clearly uncomfortable. You half-jog over to her and peek in the trash can. The book wasn’t there anymore. “Well, I saw you throw a book away. Why’d you try to dig it back up if you don’t want it?”

“I do want it, I’ve just been trying to prove a point to my mother.” She sulked. “Now I can’t find it back anymore!” You see something move behind her. It’s tiny and brown, holding… A brown bag? It had a book sticking out of it. “Look over there!” You point behind her. She barely managed to see the little creature too and yelped. “Mini trash thief-” She shouted as she took off to try and catch it before it ran away. You don’t know why, but you ran with her.

It turns out she was much faster than you, and your asthma really didn’t help in this situation. The creature went into an old abandoned house you didn’t even know was there before, and the girl quickly followed. It took you a bit longer, but there was a mysterious door in the middle of the main room that you saw her run into. You sprint one last time, and are about to run even further into the mysterious place before she stopped you and hushed you.

There was a mysterious old lady examining stuff from the bag you saw the creature taking with it. You pull your headphones down to your neck. “She screwed the owl onto her stick like some kind of toy!” She hissed in your ear. You confusedly look at the stick leaning against a table filled with stuff. There was indeed a tiny wooden owl on top. You look back at the girl, whose name you still don’t know. “Have you found your book yet?” You whisper to her, but she shakes her head. The lady was apparently sorting the items in the bag by value. It didn’t make any sense to you, though, because she was throwing potentially valuable items into a corner, calling them trash.

You reach for the bag as the lady was distracted by some goggles and yank it over. It turns out there was something noisy in the bag, which caused it to jingle loudly as it got moved. The lady snapped her head towards us in less than a second. Both you and the girl scrambled to stand up and run back through the door, but it… folded itself closed? It turned into a briefcase before your eyes. You stood there, dumbfounded for a second, before realising you should probably run. “Wait. You’re not going anywhere.” You shudder at the sound of her voice. The girl completely ignored her and the fact the door folded itself, and ran to the other side of the… Tent? House? The door was in. You were pretty sure you ran into a house before, not a tent.

How could that girl ignore every single strange thing that was happening? She simply pulled the cloth of the tent higher up so she could duck and get through. It ended up not mattering anyways, since she came back running through the back wall again, looking so pale you think she might’ve seen a ghost. You grab the nearest thing you could find, which turned out to be an anime figurine. 

The lady took her time approaching you two, her piercing yellow eyes examining you carefully. “Now, what do we have here…” She smirked, narrowing her eyes. “Leave us alone, I’m warning you!” You tried to intimidate her by waving the figurine around, but the lady only chuckled. You spotted a single golden fang, gleaming in her mouth. 

“P-please, don’t eat her! Eat me instead! I didn’t mean to drag her into this!” The lady stopped abruptly, staring at the girl blankly for a solid 5 seconds before bursting out in laughter. “Eat you? Why would I eat potential customers?” The lady grinned, dragging you two out front to her stall, despite your struggling. Above it hung a sign labeled ‘Human collectibles’ in crude handwriting. 

You stare at everything but the stall. There’s monsters, death and destruction everywhere. At this point you were pretty sure this was all just a dream. You subtly try pinching yourself. No use.

“Hey, eyes over here, human.” The lady sneered at your lack of attention. You shoot up and look at her. She seemed satisfied at your reaction. “Now, I’ve got everything a human might need in my shop. Can I offer you a severed foot with holes in it? Or some sort of ancient weapon? Oh, and I’ve also got a shadow box that only reflects disappointment.” She bragged. She was talking about a croc, a toothbrush and a tv that must be ages old, because you’ve never seen this model before.

At this, the girl giggled, strangely. “That’s not all it can do.” She said, and put batteries into the tv. It immediately turned on and showed an old ‘80 themed dancing program. You might be a spoiled kid, but you’ve honestly never seen a tv that runs on batteries before. The lady stared at the tv in wonder, and random monsters started to crowd around us, wanting to buy it for an amount of ‘snails’. You assume that’s the currency of this place. 

The lady was collecting everyone’s money and grinned at the girl. “What did you say your name was again?” The girl smiled. “I’m Luz. Luz Noceda!” Luz turned around to you. “I’m sorry, but I never asked your name!” She said, kinda sheepishly. “Well, you didn’t really get the chance to, heh. My name’s [name] [last name]. Nice to meet you.” You say awkwardly, because you were still kinda swarmed by monsters, and you still had no idea where you were. Luz laughed and turned back to the lady.

“Well, Luz, that was pretty clever. For a human.” The lady almost taunted, still collecting the money from all the monsters. Poor them. They didn’t know they were getting scammed.

… And that is a thought you never thought you’d have. Ever.

“That’s kinda a weird thing for another human to say.” Luz smiled sheepishly. The lady grinned again. “Oh, dear child. I’m not like you.” She pulled off the headband that was covering her ears, only to reveal they were pointy. You grin internally. “So you’re an elf? Because of your pointy ears, and all.” You said. “Even though you’re a little bit too ungraceful to be one, in my opinion.” You continue, mentally challenging her. You grin with joy after seeing her eyebrow twitch. She sighs heavily.

“I’m not an elf. You’d better watch your mouth, human.” The lady said, with a surprisingly clear face. Her jaw was clenched, though, thus blowing her calm cover. Luz frowned. “She has a name, you know! She's not JUST a human.” She pouted. You smile at Luz. She smiles back. “I haven’t introduced myself yet. Behold!” The lady stood up on the table. “I’m Eda the owl lady! THE most powerful witch on the Boiling Isles!” Eda said, giving us the ol’ razzle dazzle by posing.

“A witch?” “The Boiling Isles?” You two ask at the same time, making you look at each other and giggle. You rub your neck, and gesture for Luz to ask first. “What do you mean by witch?” Luz asks Eda. “I am a respected, feared-” Eda said with even more dazzle, before she got interrupted by a rough voice. “Busted!” A big monster came up to Eda and smashed the tv with one hand. The entire crowd ran away at seeing him.

“Eda the owl lady! You are wanted for misuse of magic and demonic misdemeanors!” He roared, pulling out a poster of her. A wanted poster. “Woah, a witch criminal!” Luz said under her breath, moving closer to you. You glance at her, and she’s flushed with excitement. “You are hereby ordered to come with me to the conformatorium!” He grabbed Eda’s wrist but she roughly pulled her hand back.

“Would you guys stop following me around? I haven’t done squat.” She grunted, annoyedly crossing her arms.

The guard turns its head to you two. “And you two are coming along for fraternizing with a criminal!” It bellows, making Luz yelp. You push her behind you and try to smack the guard’s arm away, but it didn’t budge, grabbing both you and Luz’s hoodies and lifting you up. Your hoodie was cutting into your neck harshly, making you gag and gasp for breath, your feet uselessly kicking against the guard’s arm.

“Ugh, what? That’s not cool!” Luz struggled against the monster’s grasp. Eda glanced over to you, who was definitely having more trouble then Luz in this situation, and sighed. “Alright, alright. You win. Just let me get my stuff…” She said, rummaging around under her stall for a second before pulling out her staff and slamming the guard in the side of its head.

The guard fell onto his back, letting go of you and Luz. Your fall wasn’t as graceful as you wanted, causing you to tumble to the ground headfirst, gasping for air and holding your head. You just hoped the oncoming headache would have mercy on you. Eda had already packed up her stuff with a magic spell, and that was when you decided to not be surprised by anything anymore. She took her ENTIRE STALL and stuffed it into a TINY KNAPSACK. 

“C’mon kids, lets get moving!” Eda shouted, and ran away in a direction. She threw her staff your way, and it shot between your legs, forcing you to sit on it as it levitated next to the running pair. 

“Hah, what even is this place? Pant, why are people out to kill us?” You say, still panting heavily, rubbing your neck. “Right? If I die here, my mom’s gonna kill me!” Luz shouts, clearly exasperated. “Dont you worry, kids. I’ll protect you. Besides, you two are much more valuable to me alive than dead.” She grins. “What’s that supposed to mean?!” Luz wailed. 

Eda hollered and jumped onto the stick right behind you, pushing Luz to sit infront of you as you three took off, soaring into the bright blue sky. The guard that was chasing you roared frustratedly. “You won’t get away with this, owl lady!” It screamed. Its voice went quiet. “Great. She got away with it. She got away with it, everybody!” It punched a wall and shambled away.

You hear Luz scream out of fear. She was about to topple over, so you firmly hold her waist to keep her up. There were tears pricking in her eyes, which were firmly squeezed closed. “Don’t worry, Luz. It’s safe, as far as I can tell.” You whisper in her ear, careful not to startle her too much. She opened one eye, and soon opened the other too. She was still clutching to the staff’s handle, but she was doing much better.

Luz sighs shakily and grabs onto one of the arms around her waist. “Thanks.” You smile back.

“A flying staff, crazy monsters, you’re a witch?! What is this place?” Luz yelped, turning her head to look at the older witch. Said witch grinned. “This is the Boiling Isles. Every myth you humans have is caused by a little of our world slipping into yours.” 

A huge pidgeon with lion-like legs flew past, screeching and swiping its clouds at the air in front of it almost angrily. You yelped, Luz gasped. “A griffin!” You watch in horror as the creature breathed (actually, it was more like vomiting) out a shitload of spiders. You feel squeamish and your stomach was flipping at the sight. Luz shouts happily though. “I knew it!” She pointed at the spiders. You’ll have to ask her about what she meant later.

“Yup. Griffins, Vampires, Giraffes.” Eda said, looking upwards and counting on her fingers. “Cool- wait, Giraffes?”  
“Yup, we banished those guys. Buncha freaks.”

You guys smoothly landed on an open spot in the middle of a thin forest. You promptly fell off the stick face-first because of having to adjust. You just went flying on a broomstick, after all. Luz quickly jumped off and kneeled down next to you. “Ah, [name]! Are you ok?”

You wordlessly lift your hand and put your thumb up. Luz sighs in relief and looks back at Eda, before noticing one of the witch’s hands was missing. “Eda! Your hand’s gone!” Luz wailed, running her hands down her face in anguish. “Oh. You’re right.” Eda sighed, and grabbed her hand off the broomstick and twisted it back on her arm. Luz saw white. The poor girl looked like she was about to pass out.

“That happens sometimes.” Eda shrugged. Luz tensed up. “Welp, I’ve had enough adventure for today. This is clearly not the PG fantasy world I’ve always dreamed about. So, can you help me get back home?” Luz asked so hopefully and softly it made your cheeks light up. God, she was cute.

Eda swung her staff too close to Luz for comfort. You snarl. “Watch it.” Eda ignored you. “Only if you help me first!” Eda snorted and walked away. You look at Luz.

“You know you don’t have to, right? We could also try to find a way out of here ourselves.” You offer, but Luz shakes her head. “She’s a wizard and we’re not! And besides, how bad could whatever she wants me, or us, to do be?” Luz waved her hand dismissively.

You sigh heavily. “Sure. But I’m only doing this for you.” Luz looked at you strangely but smiled gratefully anyways.

“Let’s go!” Luz cheered, following after Eda. You smile fondly, almost, and follow her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comments are appreciated, so is criticism. Thanks for reading, and I hope you'll stick around for potential future chapters!


	2. Episode 1 Part 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Aka I got bored from writing for too long and decided to cut it off somewhere halfway throught the episode.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm way less productive when writing chapters with a lot of words but I also don't want to give this too many chapters. My eternal struggle. I hope you'll enjoy this chap.

A creepy cackling could be heard from the surrounding, barren trees. You shiver. A creepy looking, baby faced owl flew from the trees onto the overhang of the house Eda was waiting at, tapping her feet impatiently.

Luz and you approached Eda, and panting, Luz asked “Aren’t you worried about those guards finding us?” “Nope! My house has a state-of-the-art defense system.” Eda brags, turning herself to the door. You trail behind the two, not quite trusting it here yet.

“Hoot hoot! Password, please!” Something said in a high pitched voice. You couldn't really see what since Eda’s body was covering it, but you kinda assumed it was an owl. Since, y’know, Eda was known as the owl lady. Then there followed a wet squishing sound, and a pained shriek. You wince. “We got no time for this, Hootie. Let us in.” Eda deadpanned.

“Alright, alright, geez. You never wanna have any fun. Ow. Hoot.” It angrily said, before opening its mouth unnaturally wide. Eda and Luz stepped through wordlessly. You hesitate before trailing along. You’d have to apologize to it later. On the witch’s behalf.

The door (?) closes behind you, and you find yourself in an unlit room, the only light coming from the few windows in the walls. “Welcome to… The owl house!” Eda proudly announced, with a lot of dazzle. She snapped her fingers, making all the candles and the fireplace light up and some of the furniture come alive, performing various household tasks. On the ceiling, light traced along a carving and it lit up beautifully. You gasp. Whether this wretched lady had made it herself or had it made for her, it was gorgeous nonetheless.

“Wow, Eda. You have a pretty good sense of style.” You look around the room, quite enjoying the dark vibe the room gave off with its various weapons, skulls and candles. She snickered back. “Thanks, kid. This is where I hide away from the pressures of modern life. Also the cops. Heh, also ex boyfriends.” It seems the witch has a pretty cool sense of rebellion. You wordlessly respect her and her, let’s just say hijinks. “[Name]’s right, this place is beautiful! Do you live here all alone?” Luz gasps as the ground starts to tremble with what sounds like footsteps.

“Actually, no. I have a roommate.” Eda sighs, looking exasperated more than anything. A large shadow appears in the doorway. “Who dares intrude upon I, the king of demons!” It said in a high pitched voice. Said demon appeared in the doorway and turned out to be the tiniest, cutest demon you’ve ever seen holding a rubber duck like he just came out of a bath. He squeezed it twice for good measure.

Luz squealed and spoke gibberish, practically launching herself onto the tiny demon. “EDA HE’S SO CUTE!! Who’s a little guy, who’s a little guy?! Is it you? IS IT YOU?!” She was freaking out. In a good way, though. Luz tightly hugged the demon, who struggled in her grasp. “I don’t know who your little guy is! Eda, who is this monster?!” The demon yelled out in a distressed voice.

You gently pull luz back and laugh at seeing her struggle in your grasp. “Oh, this is Luz, and that’s [Name]. They’re humans, and they’re here to help us with our little… Situation.” Your attention immediately snaps away from Luz and the demon. You narrow your eyes at Eda.

“You still haven’t told us exactly what your ‘situation’ is.” You warily say, letting go of Luz. You instantly miss the contact, but it’s for the best. 

“Just let me explain.” Eda fingers the air in front of her and makes a spell circle, showing you two images in order to explain things better.

“King was once the mighty king of demons, until his crown of power was stolen and he became… This.” She gestures towards King, who Luz was holding once again. “You mean this little bundle of joy?” Luz coed. “The crown is being held by the evil warden Wrath, and locked away by a magical force-field that only humans can break through. Humans like you.” The spell disappeared and Eda was grinning. “If you help us retrieve his crown, we’ll send you back to your own realm. So what do ya say?” Eda said with a lot of dazzle and charm. She reached for King, plucking him out of Luz’s arms, making the girl whine sadly. “Plus, who could say no to this cute face? We’re also kinda your only way home.” Eda’s smile fell, as her face grew more serious.

“So, we don’t really have a choice. Fucking great.” You grumble to yourself. Luz winced, definitely not used to hearing that sort of foul language. You sheepishly mumble an apology to her. “Nope! Now let’s go, we’ve got no time to Luz! Pun not intended.” Eda cackled. She grabbed you by your wrist and full on picked Luz up and carried her over her shoulder. She powerwalked us outside.

“Where are we going?” Luz yelped, trying to look back properly but failing and flopping back down Eda’s shoulder. “Somewhere super fun!”

Thunder thrummed and almost in an instant we were at a mysterious building. You yelp but decide not to think about it too hard. “The conservatorium. A place for those considered… Unsuitable for society.” Eda finished.

Eda drops the both of you and you stretch, pulling your backpack off your back and fishing your headphones and mp3 out again, after having stuffed it in just moments ago. You breathe a sigh of relief as it still turns on, and you slip it over one of your ears. Music often helps you destress. Your hair fell over your other ear all edgy-like, but you ignore it and leave it be. Struggling against your hair is futile, as has been proven countless times before.

“Oh, [Name]! You took your source of music with you!” Luz noticed. “Well, yeah. I was originally going to have a sleepover with a friend.” You sigh, drooping your head. Then you perk up. “I just remembered! I’ve also got my phone with me!” You scramble to get your backpack off your back AGAIN, which felt kind of stupid. Nontheless, you quickly pull your phone out of said backpack and it also turns on. The time said that it was already 16.54 pm, which means the time flew by ever since you’ve arrived in this weird, batshit crazy place. Also there was no signal. You sigh. “Nope, no signal.”

Luz also grabbed her phone out of nowhere. “Same here…” You two share another sigh and you put your phone in your pocket instead of your bag. Couldn’t hurt.

“Ahem, are you two done with your lame human stuff?” Eda said, clearly getting impatient. Luz already said something so your gaze wanders a bit. A poster of Eda was stuck onto one of the walls near you all, and you reach out to carefully tear it off.

“They must really have the hots for you, Eda.” You snicker, looking at her bounty which was a whopping trillion snails. How’d she even manage to get a bounty that high…? Eda cackles. “You know it! Everyone wants a piece of me.” Eda said somewhat proudly.

“How’d you stay away from the cops and… Everything else this place has?” You ask her somewhat curiously. “We’re simply too slippery.” You chuckle in yourself at a mental joke. “What’s so funny?” Eda asked, looking kinda offended.

“I’m guessing with how ‘slippery’ you are, you don’t need any lube at certain times?” You wheeze now, feeling almost sorry for how bad that joke was. Eda cackled with you. “Aren’t you a little young to think about that kinda stuff?” She said, but she was still laughing so you decide not to take it seriously. Luz, who has been watching the conversation, shrieked and pulled her hood over her head. 

“Ew, no! [Name]! Why would you say that?!” Even with her hood covering part of your face, you could still see her blush very intensely. You offer a half-hearted apology and laugh some more. 

“Weren’t we supposed to do something here?” “Oh, right.”

Luz hadn’t taken off her hood, and you finally saw the cat ears sewn to the top. “Aww, Luz! Your hood looks adorable!” You smile at her. She grins and perks the ears up. “It’s a disguise!” Luz’s hair poked up from under the hood, and it made her look absolutely adorable. You smile like an idiot. You just hope she wouldn’t notice, because you were pretty sure you were incapable of looking away or suppressing the smile on your face.

“Kids, we’re getting off track. We were supposed to find King’s crown, remember?” Eda huffed, tapping her nails on her arm rhythmically. You sheepishly grin and mumble an apology. 

Eda tapped the ground with her stick and a magic circle appeared under me, Luz and King. “Hang on tight!” Eda warned before the ‘magic circle’ took off and took us with it. You yelp in surprise and fall to your butt. Luz immediately looms over you in concern. “[Name], are you okay?” You blush out of embarrassment. “S’all good.”

The platform moved you three to one of the towers’ windows, and disappeared as soon as it arrived. That stupid witch could’ve at least waited an extra moment. Luz managed to pull you up, and you pulled King up with you. You fell to the ground ungracefully, along with Luz. King cackled and said something about cats not falling like that, before you glance around.

Silent ‘woah’s came from Luz and you, but you didn’t really get the time to look around much, because a random voice called out to you.

“Hey, cat lady! Emo lady too! How’d you two get out of your cells?” A girl yelled at you. You grumble. “I’m not emo, for fucks sake.” “Oh, no no no. I’m not a cat. Also, I’m not a criminal.” Luz denies, frowning. “Not yet you’re not!” King snickered. You couldn’t help but chuckle at him too. Luz pouts.

The girl didn’t think it was funny. In fact, she frowned. “Neither are we! That stupid warden likes to lock people up that don’t fit in. Like, I write fanfics of food falling in love. I like food, I like love, just let me write about it!” You groan internally. You also write fanfics from time to time. That definitely isn’t gonna help with your whole ‘being a human’ situation.

“I’m here because I like eating my own eyes…” Another monster said sadly, plucking one of their eyes out of its socket and eating it, only for it to pop back in place again. You shiver. “We awe agents of fwee expwession! They will nevew silence us!” Another voice said. 

“Yeah, she’s really into conspiracy theories.” “THIS WORLD IS A SIMULATION! WE’RE BUT PLAYTHINGS FOR A HIGHER BEING!” The two squabble.

Luz frowns. “Wait, these aren’t actual crimes! You guys didn’t do anything wrong!” She grimaces and pulls out Eda’s poster. Who knows where she got that from. “You’re all just a bunch of weirdos.” She exclaims. “... Like me.”

You were about to comfort Luz, but the thundering of footsteps prevents you from doing so.

“It’s warden Wrath! Hide!” The girl says. Luz yelps. You grab her sleeve and pull her into an empty cell, and pull down the gate. You just hope you can still get out afterwards. 

You almost squeal. This whole thingamajig was starting to feel like some sort of anime. It doesn’t matter what’s gonna happen next. You can die happily.

A door smashed open, and a low, grumbling voice sounded. “I can hear you.” It sounded very menacing. Luz latched onto King like he was a life-support. His footsteps were much louder and heavier than necessary, probably to make him more dramatic. He stopped in front of the cell you two hid yourselves in.

“Just what’re you fools whispering about?” He didn’t look at us, but instead looked at Eda’s wanted poster, which Luz had dropped on the ground somewhere along the lines. He grunted. “Eda the owl lady…” He growled this time, and formed a hammer out of his hand around the poster. You heard a smash and saw that he dented the entrance to your cell significantly. You physically put your hand over your mouth to muffle your startled yelp. “I’ll get my hands on her soon enough.”

You hide Luz behind your significantly bigger frame, and just in time, it seems. The warden finally looks your way. You stiffen and almost fail to stay calm under that hellish glare. A squeaky voice led his attention away from you. You sigh and droop forward. Pressure really wasn’t your thing. Luz put her hand on your shoulder sympathetically.

“Fight against the oppwessor! We will wesist! We will conquer! We’ll never be afwaid of you, you owd cweep!” The tiny monster shouts. You can’t see much from here, but you hear a cell door open. “Oh, hey! I’m fwee!” You heard, followed by a squeak.

“Let this be a lesson to all of you. There’s no place in society for you if you can’t fit in.” The warder said in a booming voice. You hear a muffled cry.

The warden wordlessly stomped away back through the door he came from, and a collective sigh of relief was heard. Luz sprinted out of the cell immediately.

“Don’t worry, I can get you out!” She told the girl, and tried to open the gate but failed comically after a moment and a few grunts. “Nooo! My weak nerd arms!~” Luz wailed as she sinks to her knees dramatically. You bark a laugh. “I’ll show you how it’s done!” You pull your sleeves over your elbows so they won't get in the way.

You pull at the lever with all your might and end up failing miserably. You feel your already weak pride shatter. If only you’d have spent all that time going to the gym instead of reading sinful fanfics. Luz chuckles and also puts her hands on the lever you were holding. “Let’s try it together!” She smiled so brightly it made your heart skip a beat. You nod with a stupid grin.

It turns out both of your nerd arms combined did the job. Soon, the fanfic girl was out of her cell, along with the eyeball monster after a second lever had been taken care off. At first the both of them looked so relieved to finally be out of their cells, but soon their faces fell.

“We may be free now, but…” The girl began. Luz’s eyes sparkle. “You’re worried about the tiny nose girl? That’s so sweet and caring!” Luz tried to predict, obviously thinking this was the same as that book that was so important to her. “Hell no, I was just wondering how in the world we’re gonna get out of here. Like, I don’t know any useful spells.” Oh Luz, sweet and innocent Luz. You could see the heartbreak on her face.

“It doesn’t matter if you care or not, we’re gonna go save her. Feel free to stay here and try to get out.” You say, trying to pose and act like some sort of knight in shining armor. In fact, you’d be more of an errand boy in rusted knee- and shoulderpads. Probably using a donkey instead of a horse.

It worked. Luz regained that sparkle in her eyes. And also… Determination? You decide not to make an Undertale reference. “Alright, it’s us two humans against the world! And also a scary warden who could probably crush our heads!” Luz says with a smile. You’re confused, but simply go along with it. You take a deep breath, and prepare to do something braver than ever. Until King not so subtly reminds you two he’s still here and that it’s our priority to get the crown.

You sigh. Let’s get the crown first. You chase after King, who’d already started sprinting into the crown’s general direction. Luz soon follows.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello fellow humans, witches, monsters or species nonconforming peeps. I hope you enjoyed this chapter. Kudos, comments and criticism are always appreciated. Feel free to shout at me on discord; Premium ;)#5736


	3. Episode 1 Part 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You and the gang face the warden.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the shitty quality, it just took so long so I finished it quickly so I had something to post. I hope you enjoy nonetheless!

You glance over your shoulder at the former prisoners. They just stood there, frozen and not knowing what to do. You get to a halt and gesture for them to come along. “If you wanna keep standing there like an idiot, you can do so. But you could also come along with us and we’ll make sure you all get out safely.” You lie through your teeth, because in all honesty, you have no idea if you’ll be able to get them out.

You get back to running again, because King was still running god knows where, and smile when you hear the tapping of footsteps against concrete (and also the wet schlopping of some slime?).

“Hey, little demon! Stop running for a second!” You wheeze after a few seconds, your lungs feeling like they might collapse. You and your melodramatic, untrained body really clash. Luckily, he ran straight into Eda. The witch didn’t even twitch.

“Oh, hey, there you two are. Let’s get going already. The warden is torturing some tiny creature, so he won’t be around here any time soon.” She casually says, gesturing towards the way they need to go. Luz frowns.

You put a hand on her shoulder comfortingly. “Getting tortured, not getting murdered. We can still save her afterwards.” You smile at her, and she brightens up a bit. “Yeah, you’re right.” She smiles back. You blush awkwardly because of the disaster gay that you are.

You all walk towards a huge door that says ‘contraband’ on it in big bold letters. It was already cracked open.

King ‘nyeh’d and ran towards the door. “My crown, it’s close! I can sense its power!!” He exclaims, scratching at the door and fumbling with a random knob on it. You chuckle at the sight.

So did Eda. “Aww, he gets so cute when he’s thirsting for power.” She said with a stupid smile on her face. You agree. Not that you’d admit that, but you agree. 

Meanwhile Luz was still sad. “It’s not fair that they’re all in here! They just want to be themselves! Why does the warden think being a weirdo is bad?” Luz sighed, looking at Eda with the human version of puppy dog eyes. She looked really cute when she was sad. You wanted to respond to her but King managed to pull off said doorknob. It fell to the ground with a sharp ‘clang’. King giggled (it really did sound like he was thirsty for power.) and ran through the cracked door.

Eda sighed exasperatedly. “Let’s go. Before he hurts himself.” And at what seems like a great comedic timing, you hear a faint ‘ow’ from the next room.

You three walk into the room too, just in time to see King headbutt into the… Forcefield? Well, whatever.

“Hey, we have two humans, remember?” Eda smirked at the tiny demon. “Oh, right.”

“Well, the pleasure is all yours, ladies. Get in there and find King’s crown.” Eda said, pointing towards the forcefield. “Oh, and feel free to take anything you like in there too. It’s not like it was gonna get returned anyways, heh.” She mumbled that last bit, but you could still hear it. You bark a laugh. “Will do. Let’s go, Luz!”

You take a deep breath and poke your hand through the forcefield. It felt… Weird. Tingly on your skin. You shudder and walk through in one go. What was behind the forcefield made you gasp. “Wow, look at this pile ‘a stuff!”

Luz soon joined you and shivered when she stepped next to you. She looked up and her eyes sparkled. “Woah!”

You elebow her in her side. “Maybe we can return some o’ this stuff if we’re fast enough.” You grin. She smiled and nodded in agreement. “Yeah, let’s do that!”

You hear Eda’s voice from behind the forcefield. “Yes, please take your time, it’s not like the warden could come back at any given moment.” The sarcasm was practically dripping off that sentence. You laugh again. “We sure will, and every time you complain, we’ll take even longer.” You can hear her grumble behind the forcefield.

“Let’s be quick about this anyways, I don't really trust it.” You say to Luz, as you peer up the mountain of goods. You couldn’t really spot anything that looks powerful. (Besides that amulet with a skull on it over there, but let’s not touch that.)

Luz’s eyes widen. “Wait…” She grabs a burger queen crown off of the pile. “This couldn’t be it, right?” You shrug. “Dunno, but we might as well try.”

Luz pokes her head through the barrier, her hand soon following. You hear King shouting in joy and Eda and Luz’s hushed whispers. You need to join them again since you got what you came for, but all this stuff was just so awesome!

You poke around through the pile of stuff for a while, making sure not to cut yourself on anything. “Hey, kid number two, let’s get going already.” You hear Eda shout at you through the faint hum of the barrier. You chuckle at what she called you and tell her you’ll be right there, giving the pile one last look. Nothing here really seemed that interesting.

You move a piece of cloth out of the way and find… A sword? You could only see the handle and its sheeth, but it had a gorgeous dark green gem embedded into the handle, and intricate dark patterns on the entire thing. Hell yes.

You stuff it into one of the loops on your jean’s waistband and hurry to join the others. You’ll have to make a strap for it later.

But holy shit. You have a badass sword. It looks cursed, but it’s probably not, because you’re not dead yet. Your eyes sparkle as you approach Luz, Eda and King.

“Check out what I found!” You almost squeal, holding the handle like you’ve seen people hold it in all those animes. Luz gasps. “Woah, cursed sword! Can I touch it?” Eda squints at the sword for a second.

“It’s probably not cursed, just fancy.” She snorted, “Anyways, let’s get going already. We got what we came for, and then some.” Eda groaned, gestured to the two inmates who were standing in the doorway, unsure of what to do. You weren’t completely sure either, lowkey wanting to just ditch them here. That thought completely disappeared when Luz caught your gaze with a bright smile, though.

You smile back at her with slightly flushed cheeks. Let’s fucking do this. 

The door behind all of you burst open, sending the inmates flying. You yelp in surprise and jump back, hand already on your new sword (!!). The warden was standing in the doorway now, holding the tiny big-nosed creature and looking nothing short of pissed. 

“There you are. I was wondering where my inmates went.” He stomped towards them and grabbed them by the scruffs of their necks. They kicked and struggled against him, holding onto his arms in an attempt to lighten the load of their necks.

“Oh no you don’t!” Luz shouted, grabbing a random metal pipe she got out of nowhere. Seriously, where does she keep getting these things?

She swung the pipe at the warden with all her might, but the warden easily blocked it with his upper arm. He threw the inmates into a corner. “I’ll come back to you later.” You heard him growl under his breath. His terrifying gaze was now focused on Luz. She shivered under it.

“So, owl lady. You found a human.” He stated gruffly, lifting Luz up by her hoodie. You take advantage of his hyperfixation on Luz, and mimic Eda who was sneaking up behind him.

Luz punched the warden in his face weakly, knocking his mask off in the process. How did she do that? Noone knows. The girl is a damn mystery. That doesn't matter, because now you could see the warden's face, and DAMN, you wish you could unsee it.

The warden's face was just a mouth with very disturbing muscles surrounding it, allowing the warden to snap it's mouth outwards. His teeth were sharp and crooked, and you were sure you saw some flames spilling out of his mouth. He was a creature that belonged in hell, nothing more, nothing less.

He growled in your fellow human's face. Luz shrieked, kicking the warden in his chest, but it was futile.

Eda was now standing right behind the warden, staff in hand. She drew a spell circle right behind the warden's head. It was a shame spell circles weren't entirely quiet, because the warden promptly turned around. It was too late though, the spell had already been cast.  
"Take this, you creep! Sleep spell!" She hollered smugly as the warden fell onto his back with a heavy thud. Luz fell with him but quickly crawled off his chest, shivering because of the feeling of his... Well, his everything.

You pouted at the older witch. "C'mon, Eda, I didn't even get to use my sword." She cackled at you, waving you off.

Luz quickly joined the two of you. "All that matters is that everyone is okay." You put your hand on her shoulder in an attempt to comfort her.

Eda glanced at the snoring warden. "We should probably get going. Wouldn't wanna be here when the big guy wakes up." She grimaced at the thought. You all agree, walking towards the exit. You wave over the inmates, wordlessly telling them to follow you.

Eda, along with Luz, opened most of the other cell doors, freeing all the innocent prisoners. Except for that one guy who had a foot fetish. You left him in there, because that’s fucking disgusting.

Finding your way out of the prison wasn’t that hard, considering Eda could knock them all out with the wave of a hand. 

...But she didn’t. She let you go crazy on them with your sword. Good times.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you enjoyed it! It'll probably be a while until I'm making the next chapter because of this stupid writing block.


End file.
